A Fantastic Restart
by Layla Hamilton - Original
Summary: Layla and Sora are challenged to make the Legendary Maneuver a possible act again. But will Layla surpass her shoulder difficulties? How will they fix this problem? WILL THEY fix it? There's a pairing in the story, but you'll have to read it to see.
1. Chapter 1

A fantastic restart

Layla never brake her routine. As always, she was giving her best in the training room. Bars, trapezes, she was practicing everything. However, Sora once more was late to her training with Layla, who agreed to do it with her. Sora still was her proud, but she was beeing disappointed with those constant irresponsibilities.

- Good morning, miss Layla. Sorry I'm late! – said Sora, entering in the room – I had to…

- Next time I come here and you don't appear in time – said Layla, interrupting – you won't do anything in the next presentation, even not having any ideas for the next show yet at the moment, and we'll have our practicing over. Did you understand, Sora? – she finish saying it while jumped from the net to the ground and get closer to Sora.

- Y-Yes, Miss Layla, I did... – Sora answered, upset. "I might need to kill Fool, Mia and Ken later, for making me arrive late", she thought.

In the middle of the corridor, when Layla and Sora stopped the training to eat something, Yuri came to them, showing lots of newspapers and magazines.

- In all the first pages, they're saying the same thing – he said – Read it.

- Ok... – Layla nodded. She started to read one of them:

_LAYLA__'S FANS WANT THE LEGENDARY MANEUVER AGAIN_

_Since the fans discovered that Layla Hamilton has returned to Kaleido star, they're asking for the same thing: they want both, Layla and Sora Naegino, current star of Kaleido Star, to make true, for the second time, the Ultimate Illusion, technique with the hardest level of acrobatics, which almost no one made it. Will they be ready to accept this challenge, or the fans will have to stop asking this "favor"?_

- Ridiculous, isn't it? As if it'd be easy to do something like that in a hurry – Yuri commented, after some time.

- It's hard to take the idea of repeating this maneuver... It was incredible the last time, but... It'd be difficult to do it again... – Sora said –

- And they'll have it again –Layla suddenly interrupted.

- What?! – Yuri and Sora turned to her at the same time.

- If my public wants the legendary maneuver, then I'll give it to them. I'm here to entertain and give the best that I have to them, after all.

- Layla, you can't do that in a sudden. What about your arm?! – Yuri said nervously.

- It is fine, Yuri. – Layla answered

- No, it's not! Have you forgotten you can't force it? And I'll say more: just forcing it with something that caused your problem?

- Let's talk with Kalos, Sora – said Layla, ignoring Yuri, which let him a little bit mad. Even tho, he followed them silently.

- Layla, are you serious? – Kalos asked, after he listened carefully to Layla's words – instead the problem with you arm, we still need to create a presentation in which the Legendary Maneuver fits, and that's not easy. And I haven't said yet that, as it's a official show, it'll be, at least, two presentations all weeks, for a whole season, 2 or 3 months.

- That's what the public wants, that's what I'm going to do – she said – call everyone present to the training room. I'll announce to them what we'll do. Then I'll talk to Mia about the story.

Kalos looked at her as never had done before, sighted and nodded.

- Well then – he pressed the microphone's button – _Attention to all the cast and producers of Kaleido Stage, go now to the training room for a meeting._

- Thank you – Layla said.

While they walked to the training room, Sora asked:

- Miss Layla, are you sure that's a good idea? I'm worried with you...

- Sora, you should already know better than anyone else that I'd accept what the public asked me for. And, as you're agreed, I don't know why you are asking me this.

- Yes... I should already know that... – Sora nodded.

When she arrived to the room, Sora noticed a crowd of everyone in Kaleido, most of them commenting about that situation. Layla stared in front of everyone else and waited until all of them were there. After that, she started talking:

- The reason why I called you all here is to talk about the new presentation – she said, giving a pause and proceeding – the public of Kaleido Star chose it, actually. It'll involve the Ultimate Illusion once more, done by Sora and I.

There was a huge noise in the room. All of them made the same questions as Kalos and Yuri. Layla, spite of that, continued with her speech.

- SO - she said louder, which made all of people shut up – now on, I want you to train hard for the next hunch, it doesn't matter if you still don't have your roles.

- Mia? – Layla called for her.

- Yes, miss Layla? – Mia answered, getting closer to her.

- I'd like you to create a new spectacle involving the legendary maneuver and the rest of our cast. Can you do it?

- B-but... How about you?

- Can you do it, yes or no? If you need help, we have the directors and the other producers in Kaleido, but I guess that will not be necessary. Am I wrong?

- No, you're not. I'll do the show as your wish.

- Agreed then. I'd like to have a formed story until the next week. Canyou do it?

- I'll do my best!

- I know you will, Mia. – Layla gave her a gentle smile - Sora?

- Y-yes? – Layla called her in a sudden, which made Sora freeze for an instant.

- I'll be waiting for you here, at 8. Don't be late – she said, giving her back to Sora.

- Right! I'll be there before that, miss Layla!


	2. Chapter 2

Sora woke up earlier than normal. She had promised Sarah that she'd clean her dormitory's corridor, as she has helped her with a harder training some time ago, without Kalos' knowledge. She also had to clean Jonathan's tank and feed him. At last, she finished everything half an hour before the meeting time. "I think it's better going to the room and start the training. Then, I won't have problems with time", Sora thought.

When she was close to the training room's entrance, she notices trapezes in movement. She looked up and saw a tired Layla in there, as she was training during a long time already. "Wow, Miss Layla is already here...", she thought, entering in the room and saying:

- Good morning, Miss Layla! – Louder than usual.

Layla almost fell from trapeze because of Sora's calling. She glanced at her for a while with a non-happy look.

- I... I'm sorry, Miss Layla, I didn't mean it, I...

- Good morning, Sora – Layla interrupted, going back to the trapeze's base – I'm glad you arrived early, so we may talk.

- Talk? About what? Won't we train? – Sora asked, confused.

- Sure we will, Sora, but I want to talk with you first –Layla said, jumping from the base to the safety net and next, to the floor.

Both sit down near the entrance, in two chairs. Everything was so silent that Sora could hear Layla's breathing. Only Kalos was already in Kaleido Star on that time, beside them.

- Sora...? –Layla started, after a while.

- Yes, Miss Layla?

- Is everything fine?

- What... Do you mean?

- You haven't concentrated yourself in your trainings, Sora. If I ask you to improve your metabolism and your trainings because of the Legendary Maneuver, you won't do it until the very end, you'll be too tired for it. You already know how hard the trainings are and we'll have to do them here, as we don't have something like the Grand Canyon for it.

"Miss Layla cares about me... That's sweet of her… I've never thought that she'd…", thought Sora.

- So – Layla proceeded – I want to know if you are really ready for this challenge, if you won't change your mind, if you'll do it better than the last time.

- Of course, Miss Layla! I'll do my best and...

- No, Sora, you can't do only your best. You MUST do, otherwise you won't survive to the technique. I need to have confidence in you; I need to make sure you won't fail, otherwise… It might not… Work.

- But...

- What?

- It's just that I... I've been having many weird dreams since you came back... – Sora said with almost no voice.

- Dreams? What kind of dreams?

- Well, I... Actually, I don't remember about all of them – Sora blushed a little bit – But they weren't good things! I have bad feelings about it, Miss Layla! I... – Sora let a tear fall from her eye, but, even tho, continued to talk -... I don't want to see you in a hospital bed again!

- But... Oh, Sora... – Layla was speechless and frightened. However, she didn't demonstrate it – Sora, listen to me...

- I don't want to make this maneuver if that may kill you…! – Sora continued, a little more desperate.

- Sora, nothing bad will happen to me, but only if you trust me and the same happens with you. Whatever this feeling is, I don't care – Layla made a pause – Remember that we can change destiny, whatever it is.

- Yes, I know... – Sora said, letting another tear walk on her cheek.

- And... If you're still not convinced, you should remember that... – Layla caught Sora's hand and put it on her right shoulder, injured because of their last Legendary Maneuver's training. Sora was speechless and frightened at the very beginning, but then, the determination occupied her drowny eyes – Don't you worry about it, Miss Layla! I'll do all the training and we both will make the Fantastic Illusion true again!

- Very well, then – Layla answered with a gentle smile. She was happy because, once more, Sora didn't let her alone. She looked at the room's clock. It was almost 8 o'clock – Let's train then, shall we?

- Sure! – Sora said, standing up. She was truly decided to not fail and both would do it with all their strength. Fool watched them the whole time with a smile on his little face.

They trained the whole day and only stopped for a fast lunch. That repeated during the whole week and no one of them looked like was giving up.

After a week, Mia handed in the play's roles and the script to Kalos, who detailed and sent it to the producers, so they could ask for the best scenario, clothes and everything else to people from the backstage. It took a month and a half to arrange everything. In the mean turn, Sora and Layla trained so much that both didn't even look like humans. They were more like robots.

Sora had a few days off for free, thanks to Layla's father, who asked her to go to a few meetings and interviews about her new plays and movies. So, in lunch's time, Sora could meet with Mia and Anna.

- Mia, how is the script going? – Sora asked, sitting by Mia's side with her own plate with food.

- It's fine – Mia answered, indifferently.

- Mia, don't be so modest! – Anna said – Com'mon, tell her! It's wonderful!

- Ok, ok, I'll tell her! – Mia said, blushing – In a few words, it's a story about a kingdom which was invaded by dark forces and kidnapped the king and the queen. The prince of this kingdom needs to solve lots of challenges and fight against many problems, until finds out the solution for all of them, which will be nothing else than the Legendary Maneuver. It'll be released when the prince solve the last challenge of darkness. When you and Layla complete de Fantastic Illusion, the darkness will go away and life will fulfill the whole kingdom. It's like returning the light to the place, only because of the technique – She said, smiling.

- Aw, Mia... – Sora whispered.

- What's wrong? You didn't like it, I knew it... – Mia was disappointed.

- No, that's... Just... – Sora quickly looked at Mia, with a big smile. Her eyes were shinning of happiness – FABULOUS!

Mia got scared with Sora's reaction, but it was really happy too. Sora only stopped with the compliments when she went to bed, and for Anna, that wasn't exciting. She was tired with so many good words in the same sentences. Thank God it was over… For today.

Two more months until the announcement of the new play. Everyone was training so much that nobody was meeting each other for another thing but the play, even in corridors. Layla and Sora were once more on the stage, training for their presentation in special logs installed for them by Kalos and Ken.

- So, Sora, are you ready for tomorrow? – Layla said, while they're drinking some water.

- Sure I am, Miss Layla, better than never!

- That's great. I'm glad you didn't give up. Really am.

- Never, never, never! I promised and I won't disappoint you, you, you!

Both gave them smiles and go back to their training. Later, however, Layla was about to make a move on the trapezes, but she felt a huge and strong pain on her shoulder when she stretched it. "No... I musn't disappoint nobody", she thought. "Specially Sora".


	3. Chapter 3

**A ****fantastic ****restart - chapter 3**

The big day has finally come. Sora was so much anxious that the world didn't exist for her. She was wearing a white colan, covered with yellow and golden details. Two pink ribbons were involved in her arms and were until her back. She was more beautiful than the last time.

Layla was in her dressroom too, wearing an identical colan as Sora's, except for its blues details and, instead pink, blue ribbons which matches her eyes. Her left shoulder was so well-bandaged that nobody could notice it. "Lucky me", she thought.

When Sora saw Layla get closer to her, she opened a grin and run to her.

- Miss Layla, I have something to you!

- Really? And what is it?

Sora opened her hands. There were violets, fixed in a blue ribbon.

- That's for helping our lucky – Sora said, showing her arm with well-fixed violets in a pink ribbon – I got mine too!

- Thank you Sora, but more than lucky, you know what we need... Don't you?

- Trust! – She said, anxiously.

- Exactly – Layla answered, smiling.

The play was very fine until the time Sora and Layla would present. Everything got dark: the play's darkness involved the whole Kaleido Stage. Yuri perfectly acted as the prince. May represented the darkness and Rosetta was the prince's assistant. Everyone was correctly posicioned for the very end. Sora and Layla jumped on the trampoline and did some acrobacies for the start, with a big light focused only on them. One didn't take the eyes of the another, even when the public gone mad when they went on stage. They jumped on the trapeze base and it started to go up.

- We are going to make it... – Sora whispered to herself.

- I won't disappoint them… – Layla whispered too.

Both, synchronized, jumped from the base to the trapeze, swinging faster in each moment. When they went to their limit, they let them go from the trapezes and met each other in the sky, exactly like the last time. They truly have flied.

Layla and Sora's happiness were reflecting the real meaning of the Legendary Maneuver to the public. Their clothes gave them the best effect ever, better than the last time they acted. The Stage's light turned on again, simulating the light of the kingdom returning to people's homes.

However, what Layla was afraid to happen actually happened. What happened last time was becoming true again in front of her eyes. By the time they had to give a big impulse to return to the base, each other with the right arm, everything Layla could hear were bones breaking through all her body, followed by the loudest scream she could have given in her whole life. However, the music was so loud that no one, including Sora, could hear anything. Layla was in an awful pain. Each part of her body was claiming to fall down, but she did it.

Layla did return to the base, thanks to the great impulse she gave, seconds before the accident, exactly like the last time. She fall down on her knees in the base and tried to breathe. She screamed a little more lower when she tried to get up and touched the wall that was holding her trapeze. She tried to look around, to see if anyone saw her like this, but everything was getting darker and darker, until she gave up. When the lights were turned off, the last thing she listened to were the infinite applauses from the public. That was more she could ask for. Her body was receiving what she wanted since the beginning. Actually, it was trembling so much, she couldn't even hear herself. Her work was done.

- Lights on in... – the responsible for the lights of the play started to say, but Kalos stopped him when he saw how Layla was.

- Don't. Don't turn the lights on.

- But... Sir... How about the public?

- It's not necessary to thank the public; I think they are giving us applauses already. Don't turn these lights on – Kalos said, leaving from the room he was, going to the stage.

- We did it, Miss Layla! We made it! – Sora happily said, finally turning back to the partner, after taking a long breath. But Layla didn't respond anything. She looked at Sora with a look that might mean "I'm sorry" and immediately lost all her senses, fainting. However, the base was too small and couldn't support the impact, making Layla fell down from it, to a 30 meter high. Sora got in panic.

- Miss Layla, noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!

Layla fell in one of the trampolines. That was the lucky she received from Sora's flower: not die on the floor she loved the most. But, even tho, it was a great fall. What would happen to Layla?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note:**

_Sorry taking so long to post something new. It's just a piece of the next chapter, because I still got no time to translate the fanfic. I hope you enjoy it._

** Chapter 4**

While the public, hurry was getting out of the Kaleido Stage misunderstanding why, Sora went as faster as she could after Layla. Yuri was already down there with Kalos, arguing to him so he could take her from the trampoline.

- You don't dare to take her out there. Am I clear, Yuri?!

- And what you want me to do then, Kalos?!

- You call an ambulance, darn it! She may be with a broken bone or something! Now go!

When Yuri left, Sora appeared from the darkness of the stage running, crying.

- Miss Layla! – She yelled – Talk to me, please!

Sora climbed slowly on the trampoline, without any hard movements. Layla was hardly breathing and not moving. Sora got more scared than she already was.

- Sora, do you know what...?

- No, I don't! – she answered before even find out what the question was. She didn't want to pay attention to anyone but Layla.

The ambulance arrived some minutes later, at the back of the stage. Yuri arrived with two doctors, who put Layla in a stretcher and took her to the ambulance.

- I'm going with her – Yuri said to Kalos.

- I'm... I'm going too, Yuri! – Sora gasped.

- But... Sora...

- N-No! No way! I won't let her! Not now! I don't care about what you'll say to me! I'm going with you! – Sora yelled, without caring with the consequences. Kalos didn't have another option but let her go.

While they were in the ambulance, Sora whispered some words to herself, as a kind of punishment. One of them was heard by Yuri.

- If I haven't accepted the challenge, nothing of this would have been happening...

- What are you talking about, Sora? – Yuri asked.

- Miss Layla wanted to have sure that I'd hang on all the trainings and everything else... So, she asked me if I was sure about doing that again with her... And... And... – Sora couldn't stand the pain she was feeling. The tears didn't stop to fall.

- Sora... Don't blame yourself because of something like that. Layla has a very hard mind, she would never give up cheering her "so loved public"… – Yuri said that almost like an irony. A very smooth one. "This one-crack-mind... Look what she is doing...", he thought. – And you, I'm sure, only accepted this challenge because you want to see her shinning again, building new dreams. Exactly like she has done to you.

Yuri's words were very meanfull and importants, but haven't calmed down her frightening at that moment. All she wanted was Layla waking up, saying that everything was ok, so she could apologize her for her weakness.

Arriving at the hospital, Layla was urgently examinated and taken to a surgery room. Meanwhile, Yuri and Sora waited for news. Yuri haven't stopped until now. His feelings and sensations were jumping from his skin and nothing would make him more relaxed right now. Sora, however, not even blinked. She was sitting at the same place and the same position she was hours ago. Only when Dr. Kate appeared in the waiting room, she got up, scared.

- Sora? – Kate said, getting closer and receiving an instant answer from the purple-haired girl.

- Yes?!

Yuri arrived in large steps, right before Kate continue.

- Hello, Kate – He said. As he saw Sora not responding, asked what she needed for her. – What… happened to Layla? Is she ok?

- Well… Layla had a very bad fall... And... For having a bone brake on her shoulder of this dimension, she forced all the muscles from the right side of her body, since the arm until the femur. We had to put the bones in the right places, but some of them needed transplant, besides the bruising and the bleeding because of the...

- But she is ok, isn't she?? – Sora interrupted.

- The surgeries occurred successfully... But that is not in our hands, only. Layla haven't responded to the motor commands of her body yet. I mean... Unless she wants it, she'll not move the right side of her body...

Sora couldn't believe what she has just heared. "Anything, but this... That's not possible... She can't...", Sora thought, very confused with all of this.

- She... What?! – Yuri said, as disagreed as Sora. He didn't know how to act or think. He just placed his back on the wall, hoping that nightmare get off his mind.

- Yuri, please, calm down...

- You want ME to calm down in a time like this?! – Yuri yelled, getting face-to-face with the doctor – Layla, she... She is...

- Not exactly – she started – Maybe that's true at the moment, but Layla still has chances to recover. And you all can help her. Actually, we have already done what we were capable of, now is your turn – she paused – She is in the third room of the left, if you...

Sora didn't wait Kate finish her sentence. She ran away towards the hospital corridors, searching for Layla's room. Yuri reached her after he thanked Kate. He was completely lost with that situation and until now didn't understand what kind of sadness and depressing he was feeling. "Just depressed and pity about a partner or…" he thought.

When they found her room, Layla was covered with medical equipments and wires. Her tracks were evident too, since her shoulder until the beginning of her leg. Nevertheless, she was with a kind of glow in her face.

- Even like this, she still looks beautiful... –Yuri whispered to himself, without realizing it. But Sora didn't listen. She got a chair and sated beside Layla's bed.

Yuri stayed there for a long time too, observing them both, but someone sent him a message in his cell phone and he had no choice.

- Dammit... Sora, I... gotta go. I wanted to stay, but they're calling me...

- Don't worry, Yuri-san, I'll stay here – Sora answered.

- Right... Anything, please, call me, ok? – he said, before leaving.

Sora stayed for so long at the hospital that she fell on sleep at the same place, sat on chair and laid down at Layla's bed.

Layla woke up few hours later after Sora slept, pulling herself together in a few minutes and realizing where she was and what has happened. However, she didn't notice that part of her body was full of tracks, almost like a mummy, because she almost didn't move herself, not even a tongue in that bed. She was full of thoughts until Sora woke up.

- Miss Layla! – Sora exclaimed when she saw Layla awake.

- Hello... Sora – Layla answered slowly.

- Is everything okay? How do you f…??

- I'm fine, Sora, don't worry... – Layla cut her talking, before Sora could get panicked – I just want to know what exactly has happened to me. I'm feeling a little bit strange and...

- I was the one who was supposed to ask you that, Miss Layla... And... Have you tried to... Move yourself?

- What do you mean, Sora? I haven't tried because I'm too tired for that... What's going on?

- You broke... Almost all the bones of your right... And dr. Kate said that they had to fix part of your muscles too... That can only mean that you've forced yourself 'till the extremes...

- Well, I... – Layla alleged – I couldn't disappoint anybody, that's why I...

- But Miss Layla, you could be dead now! – Sora interrupted, almost crying.

- That doesn't matter, Sora. As long as the public is satisfied.

- I don't get it... I don't understand you! How could you think about the spectators and now to your health?! I love with all my heart the Kaleido Star, Miss Layla, but I can't accept that! – Sora cried to Layla, lowering her voice – Now you are... You are…!

- What?

- If you body doesn't respond to the healing, you'll... You'll never be able again to act, not in Kaleido Stage, nor anywhere else! – Sora was getting panicked – You are... You are... – She didn't finish. She couldn't. Layla looked at Sora without any idea of what she was talking about and tried to move herself out of bed. Nothing. Her right side didn't respond the most sacrificed movement she tried there. .

- I c-can't... Move my... – Layla gasped, not believing what she was seeing.

- I'm so sorry, Miss Layla! – Sora cried more.

- Sora... It... It wasn't your fault – Layla whispered, trying to calm down them both.

- I'm sorry, but... I can't stand it anymore!! – Sora ran out the room after she yelled those sincere and sad words.

Layla didn't understand what was going on with her. Her scary face was clear by now and soon she realized that the fall wasn't a dream. "I must recover myself, in all ways... I can't wait my bones get better… I need to heal myself as soon as I can, otherwise I'll never earn those applauses again… No where… Never more". And she thought about that during hours, keeping her tears safe inside her eyes and her determination spread in all her body.


	5. Chapter 5

The days didn't stop passing, and so on Layla hás learned to stand herself up once again. But, instead just stopping by there, she started to use this new achievement to go with the wheel chair to a rehab room for paralytics, in the middle of the night and with no help. It was already difficult to support herself with only one arm, specially being so weak as she was. "What if I take what is incommodating?", she thought. Layla suddenly started to take off all those bands and supports she had, to see if that liberty could make things easier. But the pain was huge. She just didn't yelled out loud because it was dawn and she was in a prohibited room. Then, she tried to move the right arm, but nothing happened. The pain was unbearable, but the only thing she had in mind was "I won't give up...", while she was trying to not lose he breath.

Sora always came to visit her, sometimes with Kalos, sometimes with Mia and Anna, sometimes with Yuri. But one day, when Sora went alone, she decided to tell Layla some bad news, before anyone did:

- The play was temporally closed, Miss Layla... – She said. Layla glanced at her like ever did when something had made her angry.

- I'm disappointed with you... Sora

- B-but... How come? –Sora answered, confused. She didn't understand.

- Instead trying to create something new to the end of the play, you cancelled it with lots of excuses! You didn't think on the public. You ALL have disappointed me.

- Miss Layla, I-I'm sorry, but I... It'd be impossible to me somethink like this… I'd never focus myself on stage, knowing that you're here and...

- What IF I never get on stage, Sora? – Layla interrupted her, in a provocative way – Won't you come up either?

- I... I don't know...

- What if I only improve my treatment when I see you up there again, without disappointing me?

- I-I...

- What IF I DIA trying to cure myself because of only one goal, that is to get on stage with you again?!? – Layla said out loud, a little more impatient and hopeless.

Sora was almost with no air, so much scared she got with Layla's words

- Do you see this? – Layla continued, showing her right shoulder, with no bounds or supports – I won't be stucked in a chair forever, Sora. But I'll only conquer this if you stay by my side! Do you understand?

- But I AM by your side, Miss Layla!

- NO, YOU'RE NOT! – Layla yelled, irritated, right after hearing Sora's words, who's eyes filled with tears – Instead doing this, you're more ashamed of me and having pity than anything and anyone else! And you even let everyone cancel the play that the public hoped so much to see again. I cannot forgive you this! 

- Why, Miss Layla... Why do you care so much with them, ignoring your own life...? – Sora said, almost crying.

- Sora... The Kaleido Star IS my life – Sora just looked at her – I would do anything for it and anything for its public. And I intend to die on stage, if I need to. Don't forget that... The major goal of my life... Still is to receive the best applauses. Last time... Yes, last time was unforgettable, but something was still missing... And now that you're the true star, I believe the moment to put the casts and the public together again has arrived.

Sora was speechless, didn't know what to say of how to act and react at those things.

- That's why – Layla continued – If you intend to keep this attitude, I don't want you here anymore. Don't come, don't visit me.

- I... I'm sorry... B-But I need to... Think about it... – Sora Said, already crying – I'm confused, I don't know what to do…

Layla did not Said a thing. She just turned herself a little bit to get the glass of water that was by her side, on a simple and White table. Sora left the room as a totally frustrated and defeated person, specially because of Layla's confidence and determination. She went back to her dorm and threw herself on her bed, drowning in tears and thoughts.

"What can I do?" she thought. "Miss Layla shocked me... She... Can't even move her arm... Even tho, she thinks positive, she has the sure she'll recover of something almost impossible like this... She is exactly the same as when we..."

- Made the Legendary Maneuver for the first time! – Sora Said in a jump, as IF finally she had the answer for all her questions – That's it! It doesn't matter what might happen. The same way I had confidence on Miss Layla last time, I'll do it again now! She'll only get better with my help-help-help! Fool! Where are you?!

- I'm here – The spirit of Stage appeared in front of her – It looks like my little Sora finally understood Layla's feelings, right?

- Yes! And tomorrow I'll GO talk with her myself! No... I think I'll do it now!

- Sora... It's 2AM... Go get some...

- It doesn't matter! See ya', Fool! – She answered, while ran out the dorm room.

Sora quietly entered by the back doors of the hospital and went to the corridors. Before get to Layla's room, she heared a strong sound coming from the room with the equipments for paralytics, close to her own room. When she got to the door, she stared at Layla, down on the floor.

- Miss Layla! – Sora said, running in her direction – Are you ok? What are you doing here at 2AM?!

- I was the one Who should ask you this, Sora... – Layla Said in a lower voice, almost like a whisper – How… Did you get in here… At this hour?

- I think it was luck. The back door was open because of the plantonists – she smiled – let me help you, now…

- Ah... No, wait... – Layla stopped her, as she felt Sora pulling her by her left arm – It hurts...

- Miss Layla... What were you doing here? It's your left arm, it wasn't supposed to hurt –Sora asked in a gentle way – You were supposed to be sleeping right now…

- I was... I was exercising – Layla answered, already waiting for her worse answer.

- Exercising? But... You need to rest! You Will never get beet like this!

- I'm "training" just because of that, Sora. It's been days that I come here at this hour, to try to move my right arm and leg…

- But...

- And, you see – she continued, without hesitation. With an expression of pain, Layla reaised her right arm very slowly and kept it in the air for a few seconds.

- Miss Layla, this... This is amazing!

Layla was breathless because of the effort of that night.

- I... Told you I wouldn't... Give up... – she took a deep breath and continued – I want to be able to accomplish the promise I gave to my fans… And also, I want to share one more time the stage with you… Sora – she Said, while a smile appeared slowly on her face.

Sora, again, was speechless, but of happiness. Almost as a reflex, she hugged Layla.

- That's why I'm here, Miss Layla! I'll help you in anything, it doesn't matter what!

- That's good... Sora. – she sighted – Then, I'll ask your help in only one thing...

- Anything!

- I want you to be my supervisor. And you must be as tuff as possible.

- Huh? – Sora let the hug to look at Layla, a little bit confused – Miss Layla, this isn't trainning... I can't ask you to make more efforts than you should…

- Sora... You said anything. If you can't do this, I think I've already told you to leave. That's my wish.

- Y-Yes, but...

- We will come here all afternoons – nota t night, as I was doing.

Sora, for the third time, was speechless. "That's insane" she was thinking. "But I promised her".

- If you stay here like this, hesitating and with no words on the next days, I'll once again tell you to...

- I accept –Sora suddenly interrupted her – I accept. I'll help you, miss Layla!

- Thank you, Sora – Layla smiled more kindly and relieved – From tomorrow on, we Will come here all afternoons, then.

- Right!

Sora took Layla until her room with the help of the wheel chair and waited her to sleep, so she couldn't do anything crazy again – at least, not alone -, then she left. Whe she came back to the dorms, Just took off her shoes and layed down on the bed, thinking out loud.

- Miss Layla... Does anything for her fans... I admire that so much...

- As I can see and hear, you made it, you saw her, huh? – Fool said, appearing close to her – How is she?

- Ah, hi Fool. Miss Layla was exercising.

- She was... Training?

- Actually, she was trying to move her leg... She Said she needed my help, so that's what I'll do for her..

- Hm... – Fool got his crystal Ball to read it – The constellations of Sagittarius and Leo are wit a very weak glow. You'll both face difficult times, Sora.

- What kind of... Difficulties? – She asked in a lower tone, almost sleeping already.

- The kind that only the true stars are able to solve...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sora woke up really fast n the next day. It was 10 AM and she still haven't finished everything she needed to, so she could meet Layla.

- FOOL, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?! – she said out loud, changing herself faster than anyone in that world at that moment.

- Sora, I'm not your maid – He answered, showing himself close to her – I'm the Spirit of Stage and...

- FOOL, HEEEELP ME!! – Sora yelled, catching him and spinning with him in her hands.

- ARGH, SORA! STOP IT! THESE ARE NOT MANNERS TO TREAT ME! LEEET ME GOOOO!!!!

Sora finally let him go, make him hit on the closest wall.

- What's wrong with you?!? – He said, still a bit dizzy.

Although she was very late and running the Best she could, Sora had that light in her eyes very known and a big smile on her face.

- Oh, right, I remembered now – Fool said – You are going to visit...

- Miss Layla! – Sora interrupted, almost falling because of the clothes trown on the floor. – Yes!

-... Which is why you're so happy. – He completed, Rolling his eyes with a little smirk.

- Bye, Fool! – she Said, closing the door.

Sora explained in a short form the history to Anna and Mia, ate anything at the canteen and continued her way to the hospital. It'd be a run of 30 minutes approximately, if Yuri wasn't on her way, looking like he was already waiting for her in his car, right in front of Kaleido.

- Going somewhere, Sora? – He asked in a calm voice, giving her a little smile.

- Yuri-san*! What are you... – Sora didn't finish asking, as she realised that Yuri just wanted a quick answer – I... I'm going to visit Miss Layla.

- Oh, so do I. Need a ride?

- H-How did... You...?

- She knows I'm going, don't worry. – he smiled a little more as he explained himself.

- Okay, then. Thank you.

- Get in, then, if you please.

On the way to the hospital, Sora tried a conversation.

- Yuri-san, Why did Miss Layla call you?

- She asked me to visit her after lunch. She also said that it has been a long time since we've talked… And that she wanted to show me something...

"Would that be because of... Our training?", Sora thought, but Said nothing.

Layla was waiting for them both at the hospital's door. She already knew that Sora would come with Yuri because she was the one who asked him that. Kate was with her, as Layla was in a wheel chair and asked her help.

- I Just want you to know, Layla, that I only agree with this insane Idea of yours because I'm your friend – Kate Said in a low voice – but this might let you worse, you know that.

- I'm not stupid –Layla answered in a rispid voice, just because this was what she might have understood from her friend. Yuri's car was approaching – But I'll try this, Kate, I need and I will reborn from the ashes.

- Hello, Layla – Yuri Said while he was parking.

- Good afternoon – she answered, looking to both of them – Hi Sora.

- Good afternoon, Miss Layla. Sorry I'm late...

- Don't worry, you're on time.

- Beg you pardon? – Yuri said – On time? What do you mean, Layla?

- You will see, Yuri. Let's go, Kate.

Kate took them to a big place, where there was kind of a gym apparatus and a part of hospital training sets used for treatment of people with cases or diseases similar of Layla's, like paralysis. When Yuri saw everything, He couldn't believe it.

- What are you planning...? – he asked to Layla.

- What does it look like? Common, Sora, time of our training.

- Training?!? Have you gone mad, Layla??? You CAN'T train like this!

- N-no, Yuri-san, actually she's only going to... –Sora started a little hesitated, but Yuri interrupted her.

- "Going to" nothing! She Will force herself until death! I won't let you hurt yourself more than you are, Layla!

- Yuri, I didn't ask you to come here to stop me doing what I want to, you should know that already – Layla answered him in a serious way. She wouldn't stop for nothing.

- Doing... What you want to? –Yuri was almost exploding of angriness – Layla, have you...?!

- I've asked you to come here and watch my trainings. And that's it. – She interrupted him with a higher voice, facing him without blinking.

- Layla! Don't you understand you might kill yourself trying to fix the damage?! Kate! Good friend and Doctor, you are!

- Don't blame me, Yuri! I couldn't stop her and I'm sure you won't either!

- No, he won't – still looking at him, she'd do that until he could give up fighting against her.

- Why, Layla?! Why this... Obsession?

- Don't tell me I'll have to explain this again, Yuri.

- Explain...?

- The Legendary Maneuver makes me like that. Anything that might be a challenge to make it again won't be in vain. I won't give up. Not now. Nor never.

Yuri only have seen that shinny look in Layla when they fought at the hospital at that very day when she was about to do the Maneuver with Sora for the first time. In a kind of way, he was hypnotized by that blue deep eyes, but didn't know why. Only after a few seconds, he returned to his consciousness and spoke.

- I Just hope that... One Day we can do some technique as wonderful as this one... Layla – Yuri changed the tone of his voice to a lower one, but the panic on it still was there. Then, he turned himself in the direction of the door and left out.

- Y-... Yuri... – She whispered, hesitated. "Why did you say that...?", she thought.

- Sora? – Layla called, a moment later.

- Y-Yes? – Sora answered a little disturbed with the fight she had seen in front of her.

- What you're waiting for? Give me orders!.

Layla started her "training" holding herself on the bar, but did not move a single muscle. She couldn't move a thing.

- Common, Miss Layla, common... – Sora said in a low voice. "She's too weak, she won't..." she started to think, but didn't finish it, as she saw Layla fall on the floor – Miss Layla!

Sora got closer to help her to stand up, but she stopped her.

- Sora, don't! Just... Give me orders. – Layla said, in a low and paused voice.

- But... Miss Layla, I can't!! I can't do this with you like that!

- Go! Common! – Layla insisted, forcing her voice to come out a little stronger.

- But...

- SORA! – Layla yelled, making Sora scared – Didn't you realise what's your part in this yet?! You're my energy, Sora! It's the person who I deposit all my trust and my dreams – she said, still breathing hard, but still trying to get up. – That's why… You, as my partner, are… The only one who can cure me!

- Miss Layla... – Sora moaned, almost crying.

- If you don't force me to do that... If you do not give me enough trust to go on, I will never return to stage… So, what do you say?!

Sora thought for a moment, still looking at those strong blue eyes. "Very well", she thought. When she opened her eyes and looked back to Layla, her eyes were, one more time, full of strength.

- Get yourself up, Miss. Layla! – Sora said.

Layla smiled a little, satisfied with what she heard. Now, she knew she could do it. But she still trembled a lot when she got up, and then, one more time, she fell.

- GET YOURSELF UP NOW, LAYLA! – Sora said, scared with herself, with what she had just done. Layla looked at her surprised and she insisted – COMMON!

Layla didn't know how to explain. Something made her to get up at the same instant. Both looked at each other, scared, but then a smile appeared on both faces.

- R-right, now...Try to equilibrate yourself with the right leg.... – Sora said.

- Ok... – Layla, in a few seconds, kept herself in only one leg, as she had nothing hurting, nothing stopping her to go on... Just like magic.

- Impressive... – Kate whispered to herself.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_ Sorry about taking so long, but I didn't give up, I promise! It's just college, and work, and everything (yes, I'm old, sorry 'bout that haha). But I'll finish this up, because it is worth every second. Give me reviews, please!

*-san: the same as Mr. or Mrs. in japanese


	7. Chapter 7

**A ****Fantastic Restart – part 7**

Yuri has gone to Kaleido Star. He arrived at the main training room and sat on an available chair, thinking about everything that has been happening to him, to them all, when Kalos "appeared" by his side.

- Something bothering you? – He asked and sat beside Yuri, but not looking at him.

- Why no one ever listens to people who wants their good? – Yuri asked at a sudden, making Kalos smile.

- May I ask if you're talking about Layla?

- Yes... Is that so obvious? – He asked, perplexed.

- It's been written in your forehead, Yuri. – Kalos smiled again – Layla has such a hard genius, it seems like you've forgotten this detail. No one stops her from doing what she wants, not even her father. She will take this risk, worth her life or not.

- The funniest thing is that I know – Yuri answered, smiling a little – But... Even last time, when she hurt her shoulder and wanted to proceed, I didn't know if I've gone mad because she wanted to try something my father couldn't, or if... I just didn't want her dead... In any way..

- Isn't that obvious…? – Kalos calmly asked.

- No, it's not. Why? Do you know something that I don't – Yuri asked, finally looking at Kalos, who stood up.

- You shall discover it by yourself... – He answered, while walked near the trapezes – I want you to review the last scene! – He yelled at Mia – there was no emotion on it. Just it.

- Dis...Cover...? – Yuri asked the question to himself, more confused than before.

Yuri remembered of those tender blue eyes which looked directly at him a few time ago. The most vivid and decisive eyes she had ever showed him, which made him say things to her… Things he should have kept in secret, but just couldn't. Not with her.

Layla... – He whispered to no one.

Layla e Sora passed all the afternoon working on her body. Layla was clearly exhausted, but she didn't stop for anything. If Kate hasn't appeared on that room on that very day, Layla would have never stopped her "training" on that hour.

- ENOUGH, Layla! – Kate yelled, getting closer to them.

- I'm... I'm fine... – Layla whispered, breathless, on the floor.

- Yes, I can see that! – Kate answered in an ironic way – Sora, how could you let her do that at this point?

- W-Well, I...

- She just did what I've told her to, Kate... – Layla interrupted.

- Stop it, Layla! – Kate answered immediately, helping her to get up – you're forcing yourself too much, it'll make you more harm than good!

- You don't need to... Worry...

- Common, Layla, you also have to eat. You may continue… "This" tomorrow – said Kate, obviously annoyed.

- No, Kate... You don't n... – Layla didn't finish. She sat on the wheelchair with an expression of pain, pressing her shoulder.

- See? If you don't stop with this, the pain will only get worse! You're forcing yourself too much. It doesn't need to be this way.

- You're right... – Layla started, but when Kate was about to answer, she proceeded - It needs to be even more difficult – Kate panicked.

- Layla? Are you freaking mad?

- Kate, if I'm so exhausted, the reason isn't the training, but me. It's not difficult enough; I need to resist more to it.

-Miss Layla... – Sora whispered, shocked with her partner.

- Layla, s-stop it! – Kate seemed desperate, as she stopped pushing Layla and kneeling in front of her – You are so obsessed with this that you don't understand, nor realize the situation!

- What are you talking about, Kate? What situation?

- Layla, the fact of you being able to sit on this wheelchair may be considered a miracle! And you insist to make the things worst! – Kate paused, taking breath – You can die, Layla. If you don't, you'll at least be stucked on a bed for the rest of your life. Is that what you want?

- If I need my life to accomplish what I was made to, then so be it! I'll give my best, so everything may be perfect. The consequences? I don't care about them – Layla answered, once again irreducible.

Kate looked at Layla with na expression of horror in her eyes. Layla noticed it, but she didn't changed her expresison or mind. Then, Kate took a long breathe and got up to continue her way.

- I'm so sorry Layla, but... I won't help you in such an absurd thing. It's my duty, as a doctor AND as a friend this time, to stop you from ending your own life. However, as I'm not able or capable to do this, I'd rather not helping you to kill yourself... – as she answered to her, she left the room.

Layla watched Kate leave, not even changing her expression, as she turned to Sora.

- Let's go Sora. We need to eat something.

- Right...

Sora and Layla went together at the dining hall in silence. One didn't look to another as they sat in one of the tables.

It was very hard for Layla to eat, as she had only one arm moving left, and even so, it was so tired that couldn't even help her with the fork.

- Miss Layla... – Sora called her attention in a low voice, after some time watching that scene.

- Yes? – Layla firmly answered, looking at her.

- I've... Well... I've accepted to help you with your problem, but...

Layla didn't let Sora finish. She just closed her eyes and smiled, making Sora stop talking to pay attention to her.

- Are you confused? – Layla calmly asked, opening her daring eyes.

- Yes, I... Yes. I'm worried about what Doctor Kate has told you… I don't want you to suffer, Miss Layla.. Least I want you dead...!

- Sora... – Layla started, as she saw an almost "giving up" Sora in front of her – If I ask you to remember our training for the Legendary Maneuver, I don't think it Will work... So, I will ask you to remember of the Angelical Act. Your motivations and obstacles. Do you remember?

Sora hesitated a little.

- O-Of course! I worked so hard to reach my goals, but… In this case, I think you are passing the limits and...

- And your motivations...? –Layla interrupted, as she saw another lecture coming.

- Well.. You, of course! If it wasn't for you, Miss Layla, I would never had reached the complete technique... It was because of you that I've won the necessary trust and confidence for this… And that's why I don't want to...

- So... – she interrupted one more time – You know why do I force myself so much. You just don't know that you do.

- huh? – Sora was once again confused.

- I'm giving my best here as much as you've given yours at the time, Sora. Don't you realize this?

- I... Don't understand...

- Sora... – Layla started in a slower way, so she could understand – I wasn't lucky like you to fulfill my biggest dream. Gladly, you still have many and so do I, but I'm mentioning the dreams of that time... – Layla looked directly at her – The best of the applauses still haven't run my veins and I still didn't give up my dream, because I know this Will happen someday.

- Even if you... – Sora didn't finish. Saying "Layla" and "Death" at the same sentence wouldn't ever be something good. Layla smiled a little

- If I was so afraid of Death, I would never accept Fool's challenge, Sora. It seems like you've forgotten it...

- No! Never! I was only confused, miss Layla... But I'm not anymore! – Sora answered. Her expression was suddenly changed. The worried girl turned on as much decided as Layla.

- Ah, THIS is the Sora I know – Layla smiled.

- It doesn't matter what anyone says, you are the eternal Kaleido Star, Miss Layla!

- Thank you, Sora. – Layla Said in a polite way, smiling – Don't worry about Kate. I do not intend to die so soon, especially if my dreams are not accomplished

- And I'll keep helping you-you-you!

- That's really good to hear. Now, shall we go?

While they were returning to Layla's room, they met Yuri in the middle of the corridor, calling for her name.

- Hi, Yuri. – Layla answered, turning the wheelchair to look at him. Her tiredness was clearly appearing on her body and face.

- It looks like... You've "trained" a lot today, huh?

- Yuri... – Layla changed her tone a little bit – If you came here to give me another speech or try to stop me, you are losing your time.

- I know, but I guess I wanted to try it, anyway. – He answered in a sarcastic way.

- So, what do you want?

- I came here to warn you that, from now on, I'll be supervising your training.

- And the reason is...?

- I want to see what kind of training is this, what kind of crazy things you're doing to yourself. – As Yuri was answering, Layla rolled her eyes and Sora watched both in silence, apprehensive. – And Kalos also asked me to tell him about how you have been. Everyone is worried with you. That's all.

- Tell everyone, including Kalos, that they don't need to worry about my absence. Once again I move my leg, I'll return to Kaleido Star.

Yuri looked at Layla as IF He was looking at a mad woman in a asylum. He couldn't contain himself, he couldn't agree with those attitudes of her. However, those eyes once again looked directly at him, which made him believe a little bit more in her, even if it was still only a little bit. He didn't know why, but just agreed.

- Good – He said, trying to control the tone of his voice – I will tell everyone you're ok.

- Thank you, Yuri.

Yuri turned himself back to the exit, but stopped walking a few seconds after, calling again her attention.

- Layla...? It's better for you to know that I won't come here in vain. And that I Will stop you, if I understand that your madness have passed the limit.

Layla smiled maliciously.

- I'd like to see you try... – she said in a very challenging way.

- Do you wanna bet? – He answered in the very same way, getting into the "game".

- So be it. – Layla said, continuing her way with Sora.

"So be it...", Yuri thought back, also turning himself to leave the hospital.

_**Author's note:**_ the story is almost at its climax! Surely Yuri wanted to be near, but will Layla let him? They're really creating sparks, aren't they? Haha! Reviews, please!


	8. Chapter 8

**A Fantastic Restart – part 8**

With the days passing by, Layla was able to move her arm. On that very day, when she was able to move it for a little longer, Yuri and Sora commemorated. But, even with that, she didn't look very happy.

- Aren't you happy, Miss Layla? – Sora asked when she saw Layla's expression.

"It's not enough..." she was thinking. "I need to move it like before... And so does my legs…".

- Layla? – Yuri called her, starting to get worried with that expression..

Layla Just moved herself with the wheelchair's help to a walker – followed by Yuri and Sora – and tried to get up slowly. Her legs were shaking. When the arms couldn't take her weight, she ended up almost above them both, falling.

- Miss Layla, are you all right? What was that Just now? – Sora asked, while she and Yuri helped Layla to go back to the wheelchair.

- Yes... I'm fine... – she said, catching up her breath – I just… Need to put myself up….

- Miss Layla, you have put too much effort just now...

- Plus, it's 6PM. – Yuri completed Sora's sentence – You won't train today anymore. Tomorrow we can continue. You've made great progress today, Layla. Now, let's go.

Yuri didn't convince her, even if his words made her think for a while on that day. If she had just moved her arm, why couldn't she try to move her leg on the same day? After all, she didn't want to stay at that hospital anymore and to accelerate the process would be the best solution to go back to Kaleido Star soon.

From that night on, Layla started to wake up in the middle of the night to work harder. The endurance she has got with the daily trainings was lost with this nocturne training. As the week was passing by, Yuri and Sora noticed this strange tiredness of her. The breath was ending faster, her eyes were red, as much as someone who could be suffering of insomnia, without counting the impression she passed to them that she'd fall on the floor in any minute.

- Common Layla, enough for today – Yuri said, as he tried to help her to get up once more, after trying to stand up for longer than a few seconds.

- No... Y-you don't need to help me... – Layla said, while she tried to stand up with the help of the bars.

- Yuri-san... I think we should all go and eat something.. – Sora said, worried with Layla's health.

- Yes, that's a good idea. You need to rest, Layla. Let's go.

Layla couldn't even raise her fork. Yuri kept himself looking from Layla to Sora and vice-versa, looking for some explanation for all that tiredness.

- Very well, what is going on? – Yuri suddenly asked, making Layla sight.

- What are you talking about, Yuri? – She asked, a little hesitated.

- What do you think I'm talking about? You were absolutely fine a week ago, even while you were keeping this non-sense training. Why are you so tired now?

- Yuri, nothing is wrong! And I am fine! – she answered in a hispid way.

- Oh, are you? – Yuri calmly got up and surrounded the table, getting behind Layla, who didn't move a single muscle.

- I am! – She firmly said, trying to be as natural as possible.

- And what would you say if I... – Yuri pressed her right shoulder a little bit, making her scream of pain.

- Yuri-san, please stop it! – Sora got up immediately and sat down again when Yuri got back to his chair.

- As I thought, Layla... If you were fine, you wouldn't hurt that much just with a little pressure like the one I've just given. – He said, looking at her – As I can see, you are not telling us everything.

There was no response, so Yuri continued.

- Very well, then. If you want it that way, I'll have to ask the doctor to put you to sleep for a while and...

- What? No way! – She interrupted him in an angry way.

- Then, tell me what you are hiding! – he answered on the same tune.

- I have already said that I have nothing! If you don't believe me, don't waste my time with these stupid accusations!

- I know you for so long, Layla. You can't fool me. – Yuri answered in such a deep voice that made Layla hesitate once more. The hesitation made him smirk and keep talking – you are not only training with us, are you?

Sora didn't know what to say or do. That was a kind of situation impossible to get into. Especially because Yuri's accusations were probably right, but on the other hand, Sora decided to stay on Layla's side. "I don't know what to do...", she thought.

- Enough! – Layla protested, interrupting Sora's thoughts and throwing the napkin away from her. - I don't need to stay here, listening to this kind of thing! – Layla was about to go away when Yuri interrupted her.

- Layla, do not dare to give your back to me like this! Not again!

- That's too late for you, I'm already giving you my back – she answered ironically, as she was literally not looking to him anymore.

- I won't let you keep doing this!

Layla turned her head to him and looked at him just like that strong way she always did when she had something in mind that no one could convince her of the opposite.

- And may I know what kind of thing you will do to stop me? Only menaces don't work, especially with me. – With that look, Yuri's feelings have got confused. But in any case, he just wanted that Layla could listen to him and his worries someday.

- I know I cannot compete with this starring look... I was a fool to think I could stop you, wasn't I? – Yuri said in a very low voice, getting now a surprised look by her. – I would be so glad if you could listen to me just one day in your life...

- I'm sorry, Yuri – Layla answered in a cold way, just not getting what he wanted to mean with those words.

- I really tried... But it's too late... I give up. – Yuri finished, leaving. Layla just sighted and looked at Sora.

- Let's go, Sora...

- Miss Layla, don't you think it's better if we...?

- That conversation ended here, Sora. Let him go – Layla interrupted – I won't continue this.

- Ok... – she answered in a low voice, pulling Layla's wheel chair to the room.

Layla proceeded with her training during the week. However, in a certain afternoon, Kalos decided to visit her and eventually has found a clearly tired Layla. That woman definitely wasn't Layla he knew, specially a healthy one.

- Common Miss Layla, you can do it! – Sora was encouraging her, which clearly scared Kalos.

Layla already could stand up on her own – if that could be considered "standing" – but she couldn't stand anymore. It was the end of that afternoon and Kalos was observing them from the door.

- Go on, only two more steps! – Sora insisted.

Layla was supporting herself in two metal bars of a medium size and parallel to each other and she needed to walk the whole way. There were missing only 2 steps to the end and she made them.

- Yes! Congrats, Miss Layla! – Sora commemorated, as she saw Layla achieving her goal.

- I... I did it... – Layla sighted and whispered, really low and slow. She couldn't even stand herself awake anymore. Every strength she'd used was over when her mind turned black and she fainted, in front of Sora and Kalos.

- Miss Layla! – Sora frightened and tried to help her.

- So... Yuri was right – Kalos finally said something, getting closer to Sora – Layla is crazy; and, to get worse, she has your help.

- Kalos! Please, it's not time for that. Help Miss Layla!

Kalos called for a doctor, who helped them to take her to her room. After that, Kate went to see her.

- Pitiful – she said – Sora, it would be better if you both argued than this!

- Why do you keep helping her in these dangerous situations, Sora? – Kalos asked.

- I... Don't know... I just don't want to disappoint her anymore... – Sora sadly answered.

- You want to kill her, then. – Kalos acted in a cold way. Obviously he was really angry with what he has seen.

- No! – Sora yelled almost at the same time as him – Of course not, Kalos! It's the last thing I'd want to!

- Then, Sora, look at her – Kate said. Sora looked at her, without any answer – And it's only going to get worse. Despite all the warnings, Layla does not realize that.

- I only know one thing that might stop her – Kalos said – Actually, two things.

Sora and Kate stared at him, waiting for an answer.

- What do you intend to do, Kalos? - Kate asked.

- I'll call off the play – he said, and before Sora could complain, he continued – I'll cancel her contract, if necessary. She must stop.

- No Kalos! Not this! The play, the contract, Kaleido... You know what this means to her, you can't... You can't do this! – Sora was terrified and desperate.

- If you are like this, Sora, you can imagine how she will be. – He said – There is no choice left.

- ... You're right... – Sora couldn't complain, she knew he was right – She needs to stop...

- Good you finally understood – Kate said – Let's wait until she wake up. Then we talk about this.

- Right.. – They both said.

Yuri had received a call of Kalos by the last hour, warning him about her state. "An irresponsible woman versus an incompetent man...", he thought. He arrived at home, threw his car keys on the very first empty place he saw on the table next of the door and laid on his bed to try to relax. He stared at the roof, thoughtfully. "Why do you do this, Layla? You love to exceed your limits...". He decided, then, to take a cold bath to refresh his mind. He needed to not worry about her, but some way, that seemed impossible to him a moment later. He couldn't forget her.

"I love you..." he thought unconsciously, while the water fell down on his back in the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Fantastic Restart - part 9**

Layla woke up after a long time she had slept. Her leg was never worse, but she didn't say a word, as she saw Kalos, Sora and Kate in her room.

- Miss Layla, it's so good to see you awake! We were worried! – Sora cried.

- Kalos, what are you doing here? – She said as she's gotten forces to do it, ignoring Sora.

- Nothing much – He answered ironically – I'm just admiring a crazy obsessed woman.

Layla didn't respond right away. She didn't expect such an ironic answer, but when was about to be Kalos, she should have been expecting something like this. After a few seconds of silence, however, she recovered her cold expression as always and started to talk.

- If you're here to tell me what to do, I think you should better go and...

- No, I'm not here for a speech – Kalos interrupted – I came here to DEMAND you to take these exercises easy.

- Those are trainings – she answered in a cold voice, a little bit irritated with him.

- If you don't listen to me – Kalos continued in the same tone as hers, ignoring her – I Will cancel the play and also your contract with Kaleido Stage.

Layla frightened. She couldn't believe what she's heard. She looked at him without knowing what to say, hoping that what he said was a joke, but Kalos never looked at her so seriously.

- You... You can't do this to me! – She said in a desperate way.

- Can't I? I will. – He answered, still cold and irrefutable. He pretended to pick the cell phone and call a number, while continued talking – if you want to, I can do it right now and...

- No! All... All right! – She interrupted Kalos, Who looked at her, expecting a complement for that answer – I'll train.. Less... ok?

- Very well. I hope you can keep this promise, because I do not intend to give you a second chance – he said, while he was already leaving the room – Ah... And Layla?

- Yes, sir? – She answered coldly, angry with him.

- I'm doing this for your own good. Instead looking at this as something unfair, try to realize that we are all trying to help you.

- Yes, I can see that... – she said, once more, ironically.

- There are people around you who care about you more than you think... – Kalos said, not looking at Layla. Layla looked at his back without getting his point – Sora, come here a second.

- Huh? – Sora seemed to "wake up" only now, following Kalos – Ah! Right!

Layla only started to say something again when Kalos was already far from her.

- Yuri... I'll kill him! – She said angrily. Of course she wouldn't, but it missed a better expression.

- Layla! Don't you realize what you are saying? – Kate Said, equally mad, but mad at her – you're blind, deaf and who-else-knows what more! You still didn't understand we are trying to help you and...

- That is not true – Layla interrupted – the only one who's trying to help is Sora!

- Layla, it was that girl's loyalty to you which had made her to support you, but even she doesn't agree with this sickness of yours! You're crazy!

- Am I? Why don't you all put me in an asylum, then? That would be so much easier! – She cried angrily.

- That's not how things work, Layla. – Kate said, trying to control herself to not get things worse between them both – What you need to understand is that you won't recover yourself acting like this! It's impossible!

- Impossible? – Layla asked, putting her feet out of the bed and putting enforce to stand her up. Kate was about to help her, but she didn't let her to. Despite shaking a little bit, Layla stood up a few seconds on her own and, instead falling on the bed because of the pain, she sat down on it calmly, as she was 100% fine. Kate was impressed.

- L-Layla...

- If Sora had never helped me, I would have never done this progress in so little time.

- But Layla, even with this progress...

- And if I had more support – she interrupted – I wouldn't be here anymore. I'd be training at Kaleido Star.

- But you're putting too much effort on it! Lucky me Kalos was here... Otherwise, keep watching your falls and do nothing would kill me...

- Kate...?

- What?

- I won't train myself easier – Layla calmly said.

Sora was talking with Kalos while she was guiding him to the hospital's door. Kalos was serious, but not as usual. After a moment f silence, He returned his line.

- Sora, I know how much you please Layla, but I suggest you to not help her anymore. It's not like before, like the first time. Her problem only will get worse if you keep helping. I've never asked you this kind of thing, but this time Layla have gone too far.

- Kalos, I... I can't do that.

Kalos looked at her perplexed. Sora continued.

- I promised her I'd help her until the very end, that I wouldn't disappoint her... And also... We are talking about the Legendary Maneuver... The partners must trust themselves, without hesitating, without being afraid of death… If Miss Layla wants to take this until the end, then I'll do the same, it doesn't matter the consequences!

Kalos didn't look directly at Sora. He just left, after one more sentence.

- It's better for you to know, then, that your name will be in all the magazines and newspapers of the city, country maybe, by her side, and you'll be the first blamed IF something bad happens to her.

- Yes... I know... Thank you, Kalos. – Sora said and Kalos left.

Kate couldn't believe in what Layla just said.

- WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH "IT WON'T GET EASIER"? – she yelled – Didn't you hear what Kalos had just said?

- Of course I did – Layla answered with all the calm of the world – But I'll never stay sit in this room waiting my leg heals by herself. I want to comeback as soon as I can to Kaleido.

- Layla, I beg you... – Kate said in a desperate way – stop being like this!

- Kate, I have already said that you don't need to worry with me and...

- Ok, here's the thing, then – Kate interrupted – I'll regret this later, but I'll help you again... With exercise and anything you need, but don't put too much efforts in yourself!

Layla couldn't resist Kate's wish. I'd be better to have the doctor's help than do everything by herself and end worse.

- Very well, Kate, I'll take your offer... But I don't want anyone getting into the middle o four plans. I don't want you to give news of my state from now on, not to Kalos, not to Yuri.

- Ok, ok... Tomorrow morning we start with the physiotherapy. – Kate said, leaving the room.

- Right.

- I'll bring your dinner.

Sora came back right after Kate.

- Miss Layla, I came Just to say good night. It's late and I...

- Sora...? – Layla interrupted.

- Y-yes?

- Your presence here is not necessary anymore. – Layla didn't said, she demanded..

- Wh-what? What do you mean? – Sora got confused – Why not?

- You've already done what I asked you and I'm very thankful for your support so far. Your loyalty helped me so much that now I can stand myself up. The rest will be only consequence. And you also must go and train your movements.

- Yes, miss Layla, but... Are you sure you don't need any help anymore? – Sora asked, worried about how Layla would stand still by herself.

- I am, Sora. At this moment, I need to concentrate completely and I will only achieve this propose if I stay alone. Don't worry, I've made a deal with Kate.

- A... Deal? – Sora asked, still worried.

- Yes.

- Ok... The, I'll come here only to visit you.

- I would like to ask you just one more thing... – Layla continued.

- Yes, Miss Layla! You can ask anything.

- When anyone ask about me… Do not say a thing, Sora.

- Ok... – Sora thought that Idea was a little bit strange, but didn't say anything.

- You may visit me, but you can't come very frequently and you'll be the only one who will be able to do this.

- Why do you say that?

- Because I don't want any arguing or interruption, like Kalos and Yuri had done. Not counting the media... – she said with a tone of disgust in her voice – the more the days pass by, the more people come to the hospital's door and ask for my testimonial about this.

- Yes, Kalos has told me...

- Then, you already know. Do not respond anything they ask you to

- Okay. Good night!

- Good night... Sora – Layla said, before Sora left the room – This will be my last week here...

Layla passed the last three days training and the last mornings below machines and lamps at the therapy room. Despite not receiving help on the training itself, Kate was helping her with the physiotherapy, so that her exhaustion wasn't too big during the exercises.

Layla prohibited everyone from visiting her, except for Sora. Kate and all the nurses from the hospital were also prohibited from giving information about her state to the journals. Yuri and Kalos were losing their patience because they Just couldn't get to know about Layla.

Two days later, Layla was 90% healed and Kate could authorize her to leave the hospital. She has left without being seen, caught a taxi and left to Kaleido Star.

Coincidently, Yuri was on his way to the hospital, furious and worried for not having any news from Layla on the last week, and also because of the rumors of her possible death, as nobody had had news from her for such a long period.

Layla arrived at Kaleido Star by the back doors. Sora was waiting for her. She was still pretending to use the wheelchair; not even Sora knew she didn't need them anymore.

Kalos arrived at his office and saw, surprised, Layla, Who was sitting on the wheelchair and looking the window of his room. He hesitated on seeing her, but seconds later He was already with his serious expression on his face.

- Layla. Finally you have shown yourself again.

- Hello, Kalos – Layla answered on her soft way, turning herself and staying in front of Kalos.

- May I know why all this mystery? All Cape Mery thinks you died.

- Yes, I know what everyone is thinking about me, but now I'm proving that is not true.

- Yes, I am. At least someone you've listened to, haven't you? – He said ironically.

Layla suddenly stood up and walked in his direction. Kalos only didn't show himself in shock because his glasses' reflexes hided his eyes.

- Are you...?

- Yes, I am perfectly fine. I will come and train tomorrow morning and I shall be prepared for the presentation next week.

When she said that, Kalos stayed more quiet than usual.

- Layla... I know it was perfectly difficult for you to stand on your own feet, but... Are you sure you want to have your presentation with Sora this weekend already? Don't you think it's better to wait a little more?

- No, Kalos. My shoulder will never be 100% healed anymore... But... Regardless of this little detail, I will think about something that won't make this problem disturb me anymore. What I can't do is stay far from the trapezes.

- Once Layla... – Kalos said, implying the end and smiling. Layla smiled back.

_**Author's note**_: the end will be on the next chapter! To those who had read this story in Portuguese, I think you might have thought it's strange to have 10 chapters here and only 9 on the original. But the thing is just that I broke one chapter in two parts. I didn't ad anything new, so don't worry!

Also, I'd like to say that I'm translating this story by myself, so I'm changing some expressions or sentences that I thought strange.

As for the protagonist, she is always tuff, huh? Read the final chapter to know what will be her big idea to get rid of her shoulder problem! And review, please!


	10. Chapter 10

**A**** Fantastic Restart – Final Chapter**

That very special night has finally come. Kalos didn't look like, but he was nervous, especially because Layla told him that she had had an idea, but haven't told him was it was. Sarah, realizing his affliction, tried to calm him, telling him thing with no sense, as always. Not just for him, but to the whole cast.

Everyone, except for Sora and Layla, were worried with what was about to come next. Although they all could trust in them, the cast was ready to the worst.

The play occurred fine so far. Everyone gave their bests on stage, as much as they would do if it was a première night. The Kaleido Star was full of people, thanks to Kalos' announcement, telling everyone that Layla and Sora would come back on stage on that very weekend.

Finally, after two hours of the play, Sora and Layla got on stage. The bases were raised, exactly like the last time, leaving them at the highest spot of Kaleido Star. Both were prepared and their eyes didn't lie. There was no sound coming from the people below. Everyone were doing nothing but waiting. The tension was the worst.

Sora and Layla started to swing their trapezes, achieving a surprisingly high altitude.

- I just need... – Layla started.

-... To trust in her! – Sora finished, perfectly synchronized with her partner.

Then, the final moment came. They both let go of their trapezes and met their bodies on the sky… With the LEFT hand. And it worked.

What Kalos expected so much on that night has happened.

- The legendary maneuver... An inverse technique – Sarah whispered, by Kalos' side, as she had read his mind.

- Yes... A success – Kalos completed.

After a few seconds, Layla and Sora started to lose their altitude.

- It's time to let go, Sora! – Layla said – one...!

- Two...!

- Three! – Layla and Sora pushed themselves away and came back to their bases perfectly. For the first time, Layla could hear clearly the applauses for that achieved goal, and look to everyone when the lights were turned on. Layla and Sora looked to each other and smiled. Both of them were about to cry of happiness.

- We did it...We've finally done it perfectly! – Layla said to Sora.

- WE DID IT, Miss Layla!

Suddenly, Sora got pulled behind and disappeared in darkness.

- Sora! –Layla yelled, as she saw her friend disappear.

Sora tried to get off those arms, but when she paid attention to the voice Who talked with her, she calmed down and he let her go.

- It's all right, Sora – Yuri said, making a sign to Jean, so he could lower the trapezes and put the stage lights directed to him and to Layla.

- Yuri? – Layla was completely confused.

- Layla. – Yuri started, getting a microphone and asking for silence to the spectators – or should I say... Juliet?

An absolute silence suddenly happened.

- What... Are you talking about? – more and more confused, she was trying to understand something, anything.

- Since the first moment that I've seen you, I wasn't completely sure of my feelings about you, but the only sure I had was that they weren't only an admiration for a star... – Yuri took a deep breath and smiled – And I say this to also add that you were born a star already... But no, it wasn't only that. It was something much bigger than I had thought. So big that I could only be sure of what I felt this week... Layla, the golden phoenix, whose wings dominated me from little to little and had conquered me completely! This splendid person, everyone, possesses an extraordinary shine, there is no one like her! And it was thanks to this shine and to this dedication for what and who she loves, that I've finally found out my feelings.

- Y-Yuri... – Layla gasped. She didn't know what to do or what to say. For the first time, she didn't look to the public and tried to guess what they were thinking. She was staring only at Yuri, surprised. "He is embarrassing me in front of everyone... But I'm not mad, or angry... This can only mean that...", she thought.

- I remembered, right after comprehend my feelings, about each moment we've passed on together and realized I wasn't the only one confused here. – Yuri said, smiling at her and staring at her, as he had guessed her thoughts. The public was starting to emit some sounds of happiness at that moment.

"He... How did he...?", Layla was thinking, after Yuri's last words. "How does he know that I..?"

- That is so beautiful... – Mia said in a lovingly way, backstage. Sora had just arrived and looked to the couple with a huge smile.

- You are right... – she answered to Mia.

- And this is why, after all these words… – Yuri continued – Layla, I ask you: will you become my girlfriend?

Louder sounds from the public had come with that declaration.

Layla felt that everyone was looking at her, waiting for an answer. "Follow your heart...", it was the only thing she thought, closing her eyes.

Yuri was still looking at her, apprehensive, waiting for her answer.

Layla opened her eyes, jumped from the base to the trapeze, and then to the other trapeze and to the base were Yuri were. She stole the microphone from his hands, took a deep breath, looked at him in a little different way she was used to do – which made him a little hesitated – and said, in a shivered tone of voice:

- Nothing... Would make me happier than this... Romeo.

Yuri couldn't have had a better answer from her. He was paralyzed for a few seconds, wondering about what had actually happened. But seeing that in the face of Layla had formed a huge smile, he pulled her toward him and kissed her. Satisfied and happy applauses echoed around the Kaleido Star, including behind the scenes. Layla stopped the kiss and looked at everyone. Her body quivered with those emotions - the way she had hoped for so long. "The best applauses ... I can't believe it...", she thought, while Yuri kept her in his arms and they both waved their hands to the audience. The lights went out and both fell to the ground.

- It was wonderful! – Sora cried. She was extremely happy for them.

- Everything went fine! Too much, actually – Mia said, blinking to Yuri.

- Undoubtedly, the best end – Cathy said with a smile.

- End? – Layla asked with a smile – No... This is just the beginning.

**THE END.** (Or beginning, according to Layla ;D)

* * *

_**Author's comments:**_ I would love to receive reviews here. My first fic was very well received by fans of Kaleido Star in my blog and also by people from my country of origin (Brazil) and I hope I was also well-received here. If successful, the other fics will also be transcribed into English, so everyone can read it.

Arigatou gozaimasu to everyone.

Kissu, Layla-san


End file.
